


I Licked It So It's Mine

by CloverHighFive



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic, Domestic Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21642466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloverHighFive/pseuds/CloverHighFive
Summary: Dean made a nice meal to welcome Cas and Jack back after a hunt.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35
Collections: Cloverhighfive's Destiel fluff, Cloverhighfive's entire list of Destiel stories





	I Licked It So It's Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Just wrote this in one go after seeing this image prompt on tumblr from another fandom (thanks [@mandatoryfunday](https://mandatoryfunday.tumblr.com/))

  
“Hey, that’s my fork, dude! I licked it!”  
“OK, Dean, geez.” Sam put the fork down and took another. He filled his plate from the pots on the stove and went to sit at the table. “That’s a nice dinner.”  
“Well, Cas and Jack have been gone almost a week, I wanted to make something special, you know, something homey. They should be home by now.”  
Just as Dean said that, they heard Castiel and Jack descending the staircase.  
“Smells good!” Jack said, “What’s for dinner?”  
“Turkey and all the things. Get a plate and fill it, we’re just starting.”  
Jack dropped his bag by the island and did as suggested.  
Castiel simply took a cup of coffee and sat at the table.  
Dinner was good and joyful. Castiel told how the hunt went and how he was very proud of Jack: he had good investigating skills and fighting reflexes. Jack smiled, his mouth full of turkey, potatoes and gravy.  
Time for dessert came. Dean went to the oven and came back with a big and a medium pumpkin pie. He put the big one in the middle of the table, by the small plates and the pile of spoons. He went to the fridge – the medium pie still in his hand – got the canned whipped cream and put it on the table. “Go on! Dig in!”  
Sam looked pointedly at the pie Dean had in his hand. “And what about that pie?”  
Dean said, “I’m tired of everyone eating all the pie, so,” he tilted the pie and in one, swirling movement, licked the top of it, “this one is mine.”  
“You’re disgusting.”  
“It’s insurance. You two get that big one for yourselves.”  
They ate dessert, Dean not even bothering with a plate and digging in his pie haphazardly.  
When dinner and dishes were done, the boys sat at the table with a glass of something. Jack wasn’t allowed to alcohol – Dean insisted he was too young – so he had a tall glass of milk. Castiel liked his coffee. Sam and Dean went for something aged.  
Sam nodded in Castiel’s direction. “Hey, I found a reference book in Enochian. Would you mind helping me with the translation?”  
“Of cours-“  
Castiel didn’t have time to finish. Dean had grabbed him and licked the side of his face, from jaw to eyebrow. “No. I haven’t seen him in a week. Mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is also available [on tumblr](https://cloverhighfivewritestoo.tumblr.com/post/189425567082/i-licked-it-so-its-mine)
> 
> Thanks for reading! :D If you liked it, kudos are like hugs for writers! And if you feel like commenting, I'll answer back! :) Have a nice day/night/timeless travel!


End file.
